The Story Album
by The Policeman's Donut
Summary: A collection of Shikatema drabbles and one-shots. Rated T for language and paranoia. Always complete.
1. Meeting Cloud

Mm. Well, I've seen people do this, and decided it's a good idea to do it too. Just a collection of my Shikatema drabbles and one-shots with a side-order of Wolvine's annoyingness.

_I RESENT THAT. _

**If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't bother with all these disclaimers. **

* * *

><p>"Hmm." Shikamaru's nose twitched slightly, the only show of his annoyance. Why was she scrutinizing everything in the house so closely? It was unnerving. He realized it was the first time she'd ever been in the Nara household, but still…<p>

"Temari. I just need to get that book from my room. And I don't trust you enough to leave you alone in my house."  
>"That was<em> one<em> time!"  
>"You still managed to bring the entire wall down. I had to pay the restaurant owner quite a hefty sum."<br>"Fuck you Nara." But she left the vase and followed him down the corridor.

Shikamaru's room was interesting. There were books lying in stacks all over the room, bits of paper everywhere. Pencils were hidden in every corner. His Shougi board lay tipped upside-down, the pieces scattered all over the floor. Yet he seemed to know exactly where everything was. He crouched next to a pile and began to pull out random tomes, reading the covers then putting them back.

Temari's eyes swept across the room, examining it, her gaze finally resting on a plush deer. Smelling an opportunity for embarrassment, she went and picked it up. "What's this then Nara?" Shikamaru turned to look at her, a faint blush creeping across his face as he saw when she was holding.

"Let go of Cloud you demon woman!" Realizing that he had just let the name slip, he groaned and covered his face.  
>"He's called Cloud? Why am I not surprised? But sure, I'll let go." She threw the deer at him, smirking. He caught it.<br>"Careful! My Grandpa gave it to me!" A sudden thought came to him. "You know, I didn't realize how much you must want me. Of all the things in my room, you went straight for the one on my bed."  
>"Eh?" She was too shocked to reply. She hadn't expected for this teasing of Shikamaru to turn into a teasing of Temari. She reddened slightly as the words sunk in. "I-I…"<br>"I sleep with Cloud almost every night you know? I bet you're jealous." _(Ehe. Good Tim__es. Ed.)_Shikamaru was grinning now, watching his flustered friend. He was holding the plush like a cat. Temari's brain was filled with images of Shikamaru asleep, cuddling the deer. She was convinced it was evil rather than cute now.

_It's true, _she realized with a jolt. _I'm jealous of a _toy. But she couldn't let herself be beat, much less by him. She pulled the fan from her back, and Shikamaru suddenly remembered why Temari always seemed to win their arguments. He dropped Cloud, picked up the book he had separated and ran out of the house, a crazed Temari at his heels.

* * *

><p>This is another Wolvy story C: Me and my friend went over to Wolv's house once looking for something (I forgot what now) and the description of Shika's room is similar to Wolvine's, except with some drawing stuck on the wall and a large bat. Wolvine does not have a deer called Cloud. They have a crocodile called Henry *Sniggering*. The conversation actually happened between my friend and Wolvine, replacing Cloud with Henry and Grandpa with Wolv's Papi. This is when I realized that<p>

Wolv is a mental perv. _I ALSO RESENT THAT_. Even if it is true.

Wolv is witty. _That I do not resent._

HOPEFULLY my friend wasn't actually jealous of Henry. THAT would be figgen awkward.

_Agreed. Oh, and I didn't get chased out of my house. I just was beaten into a corner. Hurt like hell._


	2. Thoughts on Affections

Wolvine once told me what they thought of love. This is me turning it into a fanfic.

**I ****DONUT ****own Naruto**** OR the Yeti****. C: **_**Holy… That was terrible Donut. Never do that again. Ever.**_

* * *

><p>Thoughts on Affections<p>

"What do you think about love?" This was not a question he had expected. In fact it took him a moment to actually realize that Temari had actually spoken, rather than he had just imagined it. "And I swear if you just say it's troublesome, I will hit you. Hard."

"Why do you want to know what I think about love?" He turned to face her, smirking. As to be expected of him. She smirked back and slapped him up the head gently.

"Dunno. Seems like a topic you'd have an actual opinion about."

"Hn…" Shikamaru frowned slightly. "Love… It's an overused word. I mean, people claim they love objects or food. They say they love people who they abandon the next day. The term love has been twisted and bended out of recognition, and because of that it's hard to know when someone is being sincere. It's hard to know when you feel love yourself sometimes…" His frown deepened, but he seemed to be running out of words. It was plain there were more thoughts, more ideas and arguments, but it was impossible to think of a way to express them.

"I see." She really did this time. Often she pretended to know what he was talking about, just so he would keep talking. His voice was comforting. She had grown without someone just talking to her. It had always been orders or screams, others seeking comfort from her, never the other way around. "So… You don't love clouds then?"  
>"I don't think so, not as much as I love other things. I love my family, my friends, my village, yo-" He stopped, looking away quickly.<br>"What was that last thing?"  
>"Ah…Yak's milk."<br>"Yak's milk?"  
>"Y-yes. Once you pick the hairs out its very nutritious."<br>"Aha… Right. You love yak's milk… More than clouds… I find that_ very_ easy to believe." She tugged his ponytail, forcing him to face her. "I'm getting you a yak for your birthday now. You know that right?"

* * *

><p>I don't know. I just had this idea stuck in my head XD<p>

Cookies for those who got the yak's milk quote.


	3. Purr

Weeeeee. I like cats. And I like the idea that Shikamaru doesn't. And jealous Shikamaru is fun. Short A/N yeah!

_OH MY GOOOSH. I have been super super inactive and Donut is starting to get on my case. Chose this because it's nice and short and stuff. Forever a laze._

**Purr.**

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

The sleek, light brown fur, the challenging green eyes, the pose it held as it surveyed its surroundings, a clear distaste for the people passing it by, and a sense of supremacy about it. These were all things that reminded him of her, even if only somewhat vaguely. The reddish tint of the blood of whatever unfortunate animal had met its death at the cat's jaws seemed only to amplify the similarity.

Shikamaru had never much cared for cats (not that he cared much for anything). In fact, if anything, he greatly disliked them since one of the species had littered his favourite cloud-watching spot by littering it with bird feathers when he was six. It had been quite upsetting, even for a ninja's kid, to see a feline decapitate a pigeon. But this one was different. It wasn't for him. He'd hardly ever see it, right?

Of course, how could he have guessed she'd bring it with her every damn time, that she'd turn out to be such a closet cat lady? How could he have known the animal that so casually glanced up at him with clear superiority and sunk its teeth into his calf would be the cause of his misery now? What was the point of having such supposed amazing analytical abilities if he couldn't foresee situations like this? _(Why does Donut seem to have a thing for rhetorical questions at the moment?)_

"I hate you," he mouthed to the cat. It seemed rather pleased with itself, and gave its paw a slow, almost taunting lick. He was almost certain the cat wanted to show how it could do whatever it pleased, and always be protected by its fan-wielding owner.

Perhaps he could have taken the constant glares it shot in his direction. Maybe he could have handled the way she fussed over the animal in a way he'd never seen before. It was possible he could have taken the constant attacks and _gifts_ it left him. But the damn thing never shut up.

It paraded around, mewing its head off, announcing its presence to anyone with a pair of decent ears, purring whenever it sat on Temari's lap, eyeing him provocatively. Sometimes he could swear he saw a grin appear on its face whenever he shot it that look of rage.

And to top it all off, she knew. She knew how much he hated the beast (for that was what he only ever referred to it as, with the exception of devil's spawn, fleabag and other such tender names) and he suspected she knew the reason behind why he sometimes threatened to wring its neck not quite under his breath whenever it placed itself on her shoulders, those green eyes always grinning mockingly.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.


End file.
